


Highway 27

by kcmski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Steter Secret Santa, Steter Secret Santa 2020, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, WLF | Washington Liberation Front (The Last of Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcmski/pseuds/kcmski
Summary: When someone starts killing people at the WLF base in Seattle, there is little that could stop Stiles from getting right in the middle of the investigation.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Highway 27

**Author's Note:**

> this work was written for a steter secret santa event for covarla (on tumblr).  
> i've been obsessed w tlou ever since the sequel came out this summer and i've been dying to write a crossover or something, so there it is!  
> you don't have to be familiar w tlou lore to read this btw. just know that this is basically a zombie apocalypse au that borrowed the world from tlou. all the necessary explanations will be provided in the notes.  
> i've twisted both the tlou and teen wolf canon for this, please don't try to make sense of my logic. there's no logic.  
> i don't control this fic. it controls me.  
> i really hope i'll be able to finish it. posting just the prologue for now but please rest easy knowing there are a few chapters already written, they just need to be polished a bit. hopefully i'll post the first chapter in the next couple of days and the second before the new year. 
> 
> the title is one of my favorite songs ever by woodkid. check it out. his new album is one of the only good things that happened this year.  
> enjoy :)

_“Fate has a habit of not letting us choose our own endings.”_

– Hannibal, S3.Ep12: “The Number of the Beast Is 666”, Bryan Fuller

**Monday, Nov 20, 2028**

_4:02_ **PM**

After casting a glance at his watch, Stiles cursed under his breath. They had less than thirty minutes before sunset and five more streets to cover. He didn’t want to be stuck here any longer than necessary, even though there were barely any infected left in the area.

He felt a bit uneasy but it was no surprise. The last time he went out on a patrol like that was _months_ ago and now he remembered all too well why he wasn’t exactly fond of doing fieldwork.

Instead of dwelling on it, Stiles tried to shake the worry off. It was just one patrol, nothing would go wrong. He would see his friends soon, better to focus on that.

He continued to slowly and meticulously check the street with his patrol partner--Liam--by his side. He didn’t really know the guy, apart from having seen him a few times in the communal canteen. Stiles knew he was a friend of Scott’s, so he must be okay. But it didn't matter since the only thing he cared about was if Liam was any good as a patrol partner. And that, he was. 

They reached the end of the street and turned towards the next one to their left. Stiles gave a final sweeping glance to the street they were leaving, making sure it was clear. The uneasiness came back but he chalked it up to his nerves. 

“You take the right side, I’ll take the left,” was all Liam said as they stood there, looking over the neat rows of townhouses on both sides of the street. It must have been a nice place to live once upon a time. 

As he and Liam kept advancing into the new street, Stiles couldn’t help but notice how quiet it was. Eerily so. He wondered what Seattle was like before the outbreak. Before the outbreak, Stiles had never stepped foot outside of California state borders. A lot has changed since then. For one, he wasn’t 13 years old anymore.

Stiles was circling a surprisingly well-preserved motorcycle when he heard it--the high-pitched whistling, a whooshing sound, and then a pained gasp. 

He turned around sharply, now facing Liam’s side of the street. And then he saw him, blood gushing out of a neck wound, an arrow stuck right in the middle. Their eyes met for a split second and then everything happened all at once--Liam slowly sank to the ground, another whooshing sound, more whistles, and sharp pain in Stiles’s shoulder and abdomen.

He looked down at his own stomach, reached out to touch it absentmindedly, and blacked out as the Scars who attacked them started to come closer.

**Author's Note:**

> also, no spoilers but i have to warn that it'll take a while before we meet peter. but i promise it's gonna be worth the wait.


End file.
